In a package process of a semiconductor power device, a chip and an inner frame lead of a lead frame are effectively soldered by mainly using such metal wires as an aluminum wire, an aluminum band and the like, in order to meet such high electrical performance requirements as high voltage, high current and the like, when the power device is at work. As shown in FIG. 1 to FIG. 4, a package structure includes: a frame chip bearing platform 1 used for radiating and bearing a chip 2; an inner frame lead 3 for electrical connection; an aluminum wire 4 and/or an aluminum band 5 used for connecting the chip 2 with the inner frame lead 3; and chip mounting adhesive 6 used for adhering the chip 2 on the frame chip bearing platform 1.
When a power product is at work, the internal temperature of the device is quite high and the external working environment is quite harsh sometimes, thereby requiring that the soldering reliability of the aluminum wire 4 and/or the aluminum band 5 and the inner frame lead 3 is quite high, but in the reliability of the power product, the aluminum wire 4 and the aluminum band 5 are stripped off from the inner frame lead 3 due to heat stress, moisture, process quality control fluctuation and the like in practical application, resulting in failure of electrical parameters and functions of the product. For this failure, although the soldering reliability is perfected in the industry from such aspects as bonding parameters, steel nozzle structures, materials, process hierarchical control or the like, the stripping of the aluminum wire 4 and the aluminum band 5 with the inner frame lead 3 cannot be very effectively avoided.